Catch The Bouquet!
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna's attending the wedding of her friends Cass and Rapunzel. When it's time to catch the bride's bouquet, Anna decides to join in the fun. However, when she ends up catching the bouquet, she also catches someone else as well. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


It had been a beautiful wedding. The music and the food were fantastic and the ceremony had been a joy to sit through. Anna wished the day could have lasted forever, but instead she had to savour every moment of it, keeping the happiness alive in her heart.

The wedding had been for two of Anna's friends, Rapunzel and her girlfriend, now wife, Cassandra. Anna had known the two of them for many years and had been overjoyed at the fact that two of her best friends were finally tying the knot.

Now though, the reception was underway, in a big tent that had been put up in the backyard of Rapunzel's very rich parents. While many of the guests were dancing on the dance floor, enjoying themselves, Anna and Rapunzel were sitting on one of the tables, getting some time to themselves.

As Anna sipped her wine, she complimented the beautiful bride, in her slender dress and long flowing veil. "I gotta say Punzie, you always did know how to throw one hell of a party."

Rapunzel giggled, the brunette bride smiling at her friend. "Well, you know what they say about marriage Anna, it's the end of the bachelor life for some people."

Anna was happy for Rapunzel, but she knew she wanted to keep that bachelor life going. She wanted to remain a party girl, living life to the fullest without someone tying her down at home. Not that she wouldn't mind a fling now and then, but in terms of relationships, Anna wasn't very much of a committing type.

While Rapunzel was wearing her gorgeous wedding gown, Anna's attire paled in comparison. It was a simple, short dark green dress with a very short skirt and shoulder straps. Anna had always been fond of the colour green, feeling that it reminded her of nature.

Sipping more of her wine, Anna smiled at Rapunzel. "So... what are you and Cass planning for the honeymoon? Japan? Hawaii?"

"I was thinking we might go somewhere in Europe," Rapunzel remarked. "Cass has always wanted to go to Germany."

"Ah _yah, ist sehr gut_ there," Anna joked, putting on her best German accent, which only made Rapunzel giggle with delight. Impressions weren't exactly Anna's strong point, but they did always make those around her smile and laugh.

Shaking her head, Rapunzel laughed. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you, Anna."

"You won't miss me too much," Anna noted. "You'll be back in what... a month?"

"A month and a week," Rapunzel confirmed. "Still, it's surprising that Cass and I got married at all. I mean, I always thought you'd be the one to have found someone and gotten married by now."

"Nah, I don't think I'm the marrying type, Punzie," Anna remarked. "But actually being at a wedding, now THAT is fun!"

Before Anna and Rapunzel could continue their conversation, the brunette's new wife, Cass, walked over to them, resplendent in her beautiful white dress suit. She looked very formal, almost like a businesswoman, but Anna knew that Rapunzel would be helping her out of that jacket and dress later that night.

"Hey, Raps," Cass stated, smiling softly. "I think it's time for you to do the bouquet thing."

"Oh right, almost forgot!" Rapunzel chirped. "You wanna try your luck, Anna? I mean, it's not like you've got anything to lose."

Anna thought for a moment. She knew that catching the bouquet would mean she was probably the next to get married, but Anna didn't really mind. It was only a formality really. She wasn't going to be under any obligation. Besides, if she did catch it, she'd more than love rubbing it in the other girl's faces.

"Sure, why not?" Anna admitted, standing up. "I think I'll join in on this little game."

"Music to my ears," Rapunzel cooed, taking her bouquet and standing up.

Soon, Rapunzel was standing at the corner of the dance floor, with many of the other female guests gathered behind her, Anna among them. The redhead was grinning with delight, wanting to deny all these other girls the chance of winning.

Clutching her bouquet tightly, Rapunzel looked over her arm. She was putting bets on Anna catching it as well, wondering if this would finally lead her to find a girlfriend of her own. There was only one way to find out, however.

"Okay, girls you ready?" She asked, to which a chorus of feminine voices cried out in response with glee. She then started moving her arms up and down, charging up her throw. Finally, Rapunzel tossed her bouquet from her hands, letting it fly towards the crowd.

In a desperate panic to grab the bouquet Anna, quickly stepped from side to side, reaching up with her arms as the flowers fell from the air, gravity making its move. Taking her chance, Anna leapt into the air, successfully catching the bouquet.

However, as Anna was about to relish in her victory, she found that she wasn't the only one whose hands were on the flowers. Looking to her left, Anna blushed bright red as she fingers met those of a beautiful blonde haired woman, wearing a slender black dress and with blue eyes that practically sparkled like ice.

"Oh... um, hi there," the stranger said softly, shyly blushing as well. This was an awkward situation.

Watching from the sidelines, Cass laughed with delight. "Awww, how precious is that. Looks like we've got two prospective brides here Raps." She then grinned in delight at the two flustered women before her, both still holding onto the bouquet, "Does this mean you'll marry each other?"

"Th-That's ridiculous–I can't marry someone I just met!" the blonde exclaimed, her cheeks growing as pink as the flowers in her hands. This felt so crazy to her, yet she could feel there was something about the fact that she and Anna had caught the bouquet at the same time that felt like this was somehow... destiny.

"F-For starters, she'd have to at least dance with me," Anna then added, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Once, twice…maybe three times…" She may not have been the committing type, but if she was going to marry someone, she wouldn't mind marrying a beautiful blonde like this young lady.

Rapunzel giggled. "Well, I suppose we'll leave you to it then, Anna," she cooed, taking the hand of her beloved Cassandra. "Care to lead me to the dance floor, my beloved wife?"

"Anything for you, baby," Cass replied, kissing her new wife and leading her back to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Anna was holding the bouquet of Rapunzel's close to her chest, while the blonde mystery girl continued to blush awkwardly. It seemed like fate had brought them together just like that, but Anna would make the most out of this.

"So... I'm Anna," she introduced herself. "And you are?"

"I'm Elsa, an old friend of Cass's," the blonde replied. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just got a bit carried away..."

"I-It's okay," Anna accepted. "Truth be told... you're kinda cute. Would you... like to go and dance as well? I mean..."

"Sure," Elsa stated, taking Anna's hand. "Why not? I mean, it's not like this is anything serious or something, right?"

"Right," Anna confirmed, walking with Elsa onto the dance floor. The two of them started to slow dance to the music, Anna holding Elsa close to her. As they danced, Anna found herself admiring Elsa very much, Elsa doing the same.

Both women held one another, letting the other look them over. Out of the pair of them, Elsa was the best looking with her gorgeous black gown. Anna knew it nearly upstaged Rapunzel's dress, what with its mermaid-like design and sparkly crystals etched into the bodice.

As they danced to the music, Anna's hands moved upward, her palms feeling the cold, soothing touch of Elsa's skin. Anna was a little flustered, but she was quite confident. Maybe Cass was right, maybe Elsa was going to be a good match for her.

"So, Elsa..." Anna began, putting her arms around the blonde's neck. "Tell me about yourself. How did you meet Cass?"

"There's not much to tell really," Elsa replied, her cheeks glowing rosy pink. "I knew her back in high school, but that's really it. She helped me out with a few of my classes so I'm kinda indebted to her in a way... but I wanna hear about you too."

"Not much from me, either," Anna remarked. "I grew up with Punzie, we're practically sisters... but not the whole related thing."

"I see... do you think they're a good couple?" Elsa wondered. "I mean, if you know Rapunzel and Cass best.."

"They'll make a good couple," Anna stated. "And... I think we might as well." To Elsa's surprise, Anna leaned close and kissed Elsa on the lips, being very bold during their dance. Elsa didn't mind, she merely closed her eyes and kissed back, holding Anna close.

Anna sighed softly, letting her lips softly press against Elsa's for a few moments before parting and stroking the blonde's cheek. God, she was so beautiful. "Wanna go get a drink?" Anna offered.

"Be my guest, dear," Elsa cooed, smiling softly. There was a spark between them that night and Anna could feel it most of all. Maybe after their drink, a few more dances were in order.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Awwww this was a cute one


End file.
